D A R K E N I N G of the ℒight
by Minami Shouji
Summary: [Dark!Matatagi Hayato/Reader] There was a serial murder case that threw the whole police department in a loophole. Something was off, and Detective (F/N) was determined to shed some light into this matter. What she doesn't know though, was that the true culprit was right beside her all these time...
1. Ｐｒｏｌｏｇｕｅ

**.**

**Darkening of the Light**

**_Prologue_**

**.**

**April 15, 20XX**

_Yukinojo Agiri greeted his guests joyously, happy that his 37th birthday finally came around. There were a lot of cars coming in and parking in the streets of Frost Wire Building. People from all over the world came just to attend the grand birthday celebration of the almighty famous pop star, Yukinojo Agiri. His daughter, Yukinojo Misuzu was also there dressed up in the finest clothes, assisting the guests with a bright smile on her fair face. Agiri was so happy and felt marveled. So filled with joy that he was unaware that this was the last day he was going to keep his life and live._

* * *

**April 16, 20XX**

The death of the almighty famous pop star, Yukinojo Agiri, certainly surprised all the towns' folks. What's worse was that the said man died on his birthday last night. Yes, Yukinojo Agiri died on the day his birthday was commenced. It was no ordinary death either. It was murder.

The famous pop star was not murdered in an ordinary way. It was serial and bloody. His corpse was found on the sixth floor of the skyscraper at exactly midnight, and when the police found the body, they regretted barging in to the room. The sight was gruesome and the room smelled horrendous with the distasteful of blood and iron. It was something you don't see everyday.

Yukinjo Agiri's body was sliced and had several wounds embedded on his skin, so it's pretty obvious he died a painful death. But that was not the worst part. His body was in severance. His head was hung on the ceiling by his own red scarf and his mouth was dangling open with blood dripping out of it. His pair of hands was glued on the walls and the fingers were cut, which were found to be glued on the windows. His feet were sliced in half and his clothes were torn.

It was such a horrible sight to see indeed.

What bothered the policemen the most was not the severed body parts. It was the dead body of Yukinojo Agiri himself. It was sliced in half, yes, but somehow, it was covered by a king's cloak and on top of it, a golden crown with real gems attached to it. It was like the killer was trying to make him a king or something!

The police had undergone in a lot of processing. They checked the guests list and no one was lying through the detector. They also covered the whole building with yellow police tape and interviewed the manager and her people in serving. They were not guilty either. All the people who attended the birthday party and stayed inside the building were innocent. None of them witnessed the death of Yukinojo Agiri either and how he was partially killed. The police officers also discovered that there were no traces of food/drink poisoning. His death was so… mysterious.

The police then asked the folks if they had seen anyone suspicious. They all shook their heads as an answer. Next, they inspected the dead and severed body. They found no traces of clues on it. They couldn't find any hair, hand/finger prints, anything at all. All they knew was that the killer used a very sharp knife. Some say it could have been a saber.

Yukinojo Agiri's 16 year old daughter, Yukinojo Misuzu, was in great despair and grief. She too, didn't know how her very own father died. Her father died while he was enjoying his night with other people. Did _he do something that made him deserve this cruel death? _His death was a homicide.

The police was thrown into a loophole throughout the whole investigation. They couldn't find a single trace or clue at all.

The question reminds unanswered: Who killed the almighty famous song artist and pop star Yukinojo Agiri?

* * *

**So… what did you think? I hope I didn't have any mistakes this time, but you can still target me with a flamethrower or something.**

**I wasn't really intending to publish this until my professor chewed out on me at the last minute. A few students, including me, from my class, were chosen by our professor to do some kind of independence study project for our English grade. I was kinda thrilled to make this at the last minute. We had to choose from the following genre: **

**Romance;**

**Humor;**

**Friendship;**

**Hurt/Comfort;**

**Fantasy;**

**Angst;**

**Family;**

**Crime;**

**Tragedy;**

**When I saw "romance" and "crime" on the list, I just couldn't stop picturing a killer and a detective together, so I made this. I hope this turns out great!**

**Drop by a review!**


	2. Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ Ｏｎｅ: The Rumored Detective Kid

**Sorry for the really long wait guys…**

**I've gone in the middle of an Asthma attack because of the current whether and temperature here in the Philippines. Also, school is being an ass. Whatnot with nosy teachers around giving you so many projects and a stalker who is always staring at your back when you're looking the other way around.**

* * *

**.**

**Darkening of the Light**

**_Chapter 1: Rumored Detective Kid_**

**.**

**May 7, 20XX**

A month had passed by since the death of Yukinojo Agiri. His death was still imprinted on the back of people's minds and the police had been tearing their hair out, willingly trying to find a single trace of clue that could at least help them move a step closer. Why was this case so damn hard compared to the rest they have experienced through?

Don't get the police force wrong. They have passed through a lot of serial murder cases, but never like this one. This case was rather disturbing, and the loophole they were in seems to be getting bigger and bigger. The shopping district—even the whole town—seems to be almost deserted due to the people not coming out of their houses; for fear that the killer might target them next. The citizens were terrified, and they were putting their trust on the police to bring back justice and drag the killer behind bars.

Kirigaya Osamu, who was reviewing over the documents and drinking a hot cup of coffee, was desperate and tired. He was one of those police officers who wanted to bring back the peace this rural town definitely deserved. He thought it'd be a piece of cake, but he might have underestimated the whole case a little… It was nothing like he had expected.

"Darn," he groaned, leaning against the back of his chair. The table was filled with papers containing different information, which was scattered all around his office. Even some had gotten ripped to shreds from the ceiling fan, but those papers probably just contained doodles and sketches. "Just what kind of case is this…?"

"Don't stress yourself up too much Sir," a kinky-looking man with messy black hair and a Cheshire smile intrigued. His name was Yamamoto Ichirou, and he was one of those people who gets all excited and happy over nothing. He is also Detective Kirigaya Osamu's assistant. "Maybe you should take a break?"

"Easy for you to say, Yamamoto," Kirigaya rolled his eyes and took a sip of this coffee. "You're not the one who is tearing his hair out of frustration just to bring this killer down."

"Yeah, but I'm still involved yah know," Yamamoto made a pouty face, but then it transformed into a different look. "But man… putting a cloak made up of rich silk and a pure golden crown with real diamonds over Yukinojo Agiri's body is just way too creepy. I wonder who could have done it…?"

Kirigaya face-palmed. That was what the police were actually trying to figure out! Stupid assistant.

"That is what we are trying to exactly find out, stupid."

"H-Hey! Don't call me stupid, Sir. I can't be that bad!"

"You are…"

Suddenly, an idea popped out of Detective Kirigaya's head. Maybe Detective Yamamoto wasn't _that_ stupid after all…

**●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●**

"Hey guys!" a certain slender girl with pink hair ran across the field to reach her teammates. "I just received news that a new detective is coming to this town!"

"A new detective to come and help out solve the serial murder case?" a boy with wavy brown hair clarified, who turned out to be Shindou Takuto, one of Earth Eleven's mid-fielders.

"Uh-huh!" Sakura nodded her head, obviously squealing for an incoherent reason. "They said that this new detective is about our age! Although, even though if this rumored new detective is about the same age as us, how can he/she help to solve the case? The police force are adults and yet, they haven't even started to move on yet one step closer."

"Probably because the police couldn't tell the difference between their asses and their elbows." The stanky comment of Matatagi Hayato made some of the members snicker.

"You should never judge people base on what you've heard." Minaho quickly interrupted a finger over his chin. His eyes were closed, and when he sensed that everyone had their eyes on him, he opened his own again and flashed a sly smile.

"You heard that, Minaho?" Manabe asked, adjusting his glasses. "A new detective is coming to town. In a scale of 97.89%, I bet this detective kid can surpass you in a single snap."

Earth Eleven's goalkeeper, Ibuki Munemasa, chuckled wholeheartedly. "Minaho's probably going to have a rival soon according to a detective's keen intuition."

"Ohhh! I want to meet this detective person!" Tenma said cheerily, enthusiasm present in his tone. "Why don't we check the shopping district first!? I bet he/she is over there interrogating people!"

"That won't be necessary." An all-unfamiliar voice interrupted the conversation. Everybody had puzzled looks written on their faces and turned around to identify whom that mysterious voice belonged too.

Minaho was the first one to recover. In fact, he wasn't shock at all. He expected _something like this_ to happen.

"I'm terribly sorry for interrupting your _fascinating _conversation, but would you mind if I could take a moment of your time?" that voice spoke again for the second time.

The person seemingly looked bizarre and unfamiliar. The person was likely a tall, slender girl with [H/C] hair that framed her heart-shaped face and her sharp [E/C] eyes were almost entirely covered by her [H/C] locks. Her skin was a natural [S/C] that suited the uniform she was currently wearing. The most noticeable thing about her, was her professional trademark police hat on top of her head.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is [L/N] [F/N]. Since you've all talked about me coming here into this town to help out with the investigation, then there is no need for me to explain myself in great detail." You said, your voice sounding calm and understandable. Everyone noticed that you spoke in a formal dialect. Were you the rumored detective? Of course!

"Hello there [L/N]-kun!" Tenma stepped up first, took your hand, and shook it violently. "I'm Matsukaze Tenma! Part of Earth Eleven! It's really nice to meet you."

Ahhh… What an energetic person, you thought, closing your eyes and letting the energetic boy shake your hand.

"Yes, I am very aware of that fact that you guys are Earth Eleven, otherwise, I wouldn't be here by now." you said, taking your hand back once Tenma was done. "I'm really sorry to interrupt, but I came here because of something important. I want to ask you guys something."

"Well then, go right ahead. We'll answer sincerely." Shindou charmingly smiled, which made you smile back and slightly bow.

"Thank you for giving me a moment." You praised, but then your face suddenly scrunched up into a serious one. "As you may be aware, Yukinojo Agiri was found dead at the sixth floor of Frost Wire Building on the night his birthday was commenced. His body was found shortly after the party severely damaged and was in severance."

While you explained the whole tragic case, Matatagi seems to have been keeping an eye on you ever since you stepped in to the field.

"The police had found out that the cloak and the golden crown with jewels were apparently stolen," you continued on further, making Earth Eleven gasped. "The cloak made up of rich silk and fine cotton was from the Textile Shop down the shopping district. The kind lady there said that it was their latest model.

"The golden crown with pure jewels attached to it was from the Museum. The cloak was stolen last month in April 12 and the missing case of the golden crown was investigated in April 14, shortly after the crown was stolen in April 13."

"So right before Yukinojo Agiri's death happened, there was the investigation of a missing cloak and a missing crown?" Sakura repeated, putting both of her hands on her hips. "Who would do such a childish thing and then putting them on Mr. Yukinojo-san!"

"So you're saying that the police might have been suspicious that Yukinojo Agiri might have stolen the cloak from the Textile Shop and the crown from the Museum, correct?" Manabe adjused his glasses once more.

"Exactly." You agreed, glancing at Minaho for a second. "The police had scanned the cloak and crown for any handprints/fingerprints or a single clue but to no avail. I have suspicions though that the one who stole the two valuable items, is the same person who murdered Yukinojo Agiri."

With that said, you widened your eyes for a bit. _Damn. I have let out too much information. I shouldn't let them get involved._

"I-I'm sorry," you shook your head. "I think I've said too much. Now, back to my purpose for coming here. Have any of you been invited to Yukinojo Agiri's birthday party?"

Earth Eleven shook their heads.

"We had a practice match with Resistance Japan during that night," a blue-haired girl, mainly Sorano Aoi, reasoned out. "We did know that Mr. Agiri's birthday was commencing, but we didn't come. We weren't invited either."

There was a moment of silence before you spoke again.

"Have you been seeing anyone suspicious lately?" you inquired once again, vibrating that mysterious aura.

"Nope." Ibuki cut in. "People here have been acting natural and normal, so we haven't seen anyone suspicious. Yet."

"Hmmm… I see…" you placed a finger on your chin and thought for a moment.

These children are rather hesitant to answer my questions, you thought once more. You decided to let it slide for now and come back later.

"Very well then. I shall see if other people have seen a suspicious person lately. Once again, I'm deeply sorry for interrupting your conversation. But thank you for giving me a moment of your time." You bowed to show your gratitude and straightened up again.

"Well, if you'll excuse me."

With that, you turned around, walking briskly, yet gracefully out of the field until your figure finally disappeared when you took a turn, not noticing the glossy stare you were given by someone.

* * *

**Clue Gathered So Far:**

**1. ****The two valuable items turned out to be stolen—the cloak was stolen from the Textile Shop in April 12 followed by the golden, jeweled crown stolen in April 13 from a Museum.**

**2. ****You have suspicions that the person who stole the two valuable items is the same person who killed Yukinojo Agiri.**

* * *

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´¶´´´´´´´´´¶´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´ ´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´¶´´´´´´´´´¶´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´ ´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´¶´´´¶´´´´´´´´´¶´´´¶´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´ ´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´¶´´¶¶´´´´´´´´´¶¶´´¶´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´ ´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´¶¶´¶¶¶´´´´´´´¶¶¶´¶¶´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´ ´´´´´´´´´´´´´¶´´´´´´¶¶´´´¶¶¶´´´´´¶¶¶´´´¶¶´´´´´´¶´´´´´´´´´´´´´ ´´´´´´´´´´´´¶¶´´´´´´¶¶´´´¶¶¶´´´´´¶¶¶´´´¶¶´´´´´´¶¶´´´´´´´´´´´´ ´´´´´´´´´´´¶¶´´´´´´¶¶´´´´¶¶¶¶´´´¶¶¶¶´´´´¶¶´´´´´´¶¶´´´´´´´´´´´ ´´´´´´´´´´´¶¶´´´´´¶¶¶´´´´¶¶¶¶´´¶¶¶¶¶´´´´¶¶¶´´´´´¶¶¶´´´´´´´´´´ ´´´´´´´¶´´¶¶¶´´´´¶¶¶¶´´´´¶¶¶¶´´´¶¶¶¶´´´´¶¶¶¶´´´¶¶¶¶´´¶´´´´´´´ ´´´´´´´¶¶´¶¶¶¶¶´´¶¶¶¶´´´¶¶¶¶¶´´´¶¶¶¶¶´´´¶¶¶¶´´¶¶¶¶¶´¶¶´´´´´´´ ´´´´´´´¶¶´¶¶¶¶¶´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´¶¶¶¶¶´¶´´´´´´´´ ´´´´´´´¶¶´¶¶¶¶¶´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´¶¶¶¶¶´¶¶´´´´´´´ ´´´´´´¶¶¶´´¶¶¶¶´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´¶¶¶¶´´¶¶¶´´´´´´ ´´´´´¶¶¶¶´´¶¶¶¶´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´¶¶¶¶´´¶¶¶¶´´´´´ ´´´´¶¶¶¶´´´¶¶¶¶¶´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´¶¶¶¶¶´´´¶¶¶¶´´´´ ´´´¶¶¶¶´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´¶¶¶¶´´´´ ´´´¶¶¶¶¶´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´¶¶¶¶´´´´ ´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´ ´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´ ´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´ ´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´ ´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´´ ´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´ ´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´´´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´´´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´ ´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´´´´..´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´..´´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´ ´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´´´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´´´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´´´ ´´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´´´´´´´¶¶¶´´´´´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´´´´ ´´´´´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´´´´´´´ ´´´´´´´´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´´´´´´´´´´ ´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´ ´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´ ´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´ ´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´¶¶¶¶¶´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´ ´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´ ´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´¶¶¶´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´¶¶¶´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´ ´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´¶¶´´¶¶¶¶´´¶¶¶¶¶´´¶¶¶¶´´¶¶´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´ ´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶´´¶¶¶¶¶´´¶¶¶¶´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´


End file.
